clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Elite Penguin Force
:Were you looking for the game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force? The Elite Penguin Force (commonly called the EPF) is a special group of highly skilled agents (called EPF Agents) that help keep Club Penguin safe. The EPF HQ is the EPF Command Room, located inside the Everyday Phoning Facility. It replaced the P.S.A, which no longer exists due to the Popcorn Explosion. Members *Aunt Arctic - Codenamed "The Director". The director of EPF, and formerly PSA, hence her codename *Gary the Gadget Guy - An agent who invents spy gadgets *Jet Pack Guy - A former member of PSA that currently has a small EPF Agent role *Rookie - The old PSA's Public Relation Officer *Agent PH - A well-known Club Penguin Puffle Trainer *Dot - One of the first members of the EPF, a master of disguise *Delta - The male mascot of the EPF. *Alpha - The female mascot of the EPF. *Kinglider-Upcoming director and optic lead. Hideout Main article: EPF Command Room The EPF Command Room is situated behind the Everyday Phoning Facility. It has a minigame, System Defender and gives weekly Field-Ops. You can access the VR Room through the Tube Transport, in which you can play secret missions and see past versions of the PSA hideouts. History The EPF first appeared in the video game, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. Penguins such as Dot and Agent PH make their first appearance. The Command Room, making its first appearance, is behind the drawer in the PSA HQ. It is unknown when the EPF first was assembled, but it was definitely formed by Aunt Arctic, the Director, as a backup for the Penguin Secret Agency before 2008. The Director's identity was not known for six years, but she finally revealed the secret in November 2012, after the island is saved during Operation: Blackout. In the online mission "The Veggie Villain", Herbert P. Bear hacks into the PSA data and nearly reveals all it's secrets to the whole island. On his computer that he stole from the Gift Shop Office, Herbert was about to reveal the secret of the PSA, when the agent (you) pulled out the plug of the computer. Then Herbert teleports a 'gift' and the agent to the HQ. The 'gift' turns out to be a popcorn time bomb. The agent, along with Rookie, Dot, and Gary come out safely but the bomb blasts the HQ and Sport Shop with the time-bomb. Construction followed and the damaged Sport Shop was replaced with the Everyday Phoning Facility. The Phoning Facility was actually a cover for the EPF, and new recruits could take a test their to join the EPF, although they would first need to have been a PSA agent or have received a invitation from an existing agent. The PSA Spy Phone was upgraded to the EPF Spy Phone. In Herbert's Revenge, you are an EPF Agent, like the first game. Like the online Club Penguin, you are placed in a time after the PSA is destroyed. Like the online missions, your hideout is the EPF Command Room and the Sport Shop has been replaced by the Everyday Phoning Facility. This marks the first time the new EPF meets Herbert. After the Medieval Party 2011, The Everyday Phoning Facility was attacked and an entrance was made from the inside of the building to the roof. Herbert stole the Hydra from the Medieval Party and used it against the EPF. After a long battle, the Hydra-Bot was destroyed and Herbert and Klutzy fled to the wilderness. You would be rewarded by the EPF Badge Pin or a Hydra head furniture item (only if you are a member). The Everyday Phoning Facility building was highly damaged. The front door was hit strongly. The glass has been cracked, and the badge was almost falling. Inside, the rooftop was broken and there was a huge hole in the right side wall of the room. However, Herbert's didn't destroy anything in the EPF Command Room, maybe because he didn't find it. After System Defender Level 6, Herbert's location was tracked and it was revealed Herbert had been hiding out at the Toughest Mountain. So, the EPF planned to invade his hideout at The Great Snow Race. They would put Herbert into hibernation. The plan succeeded, and agents managed to sneak past his security system, and get into the Classified Area. They then built a mini AC 3000 around Herbert while he was sleeping, which put him into a 10 month hibernation. However, Klutzy managed to escape. Herbert later escaped from his cell earlier than expected on January 26th, 2012. This was due to the island being tilted accidentally by Rookie during the Underwater Expedition. On November 7, 2012, Herbert kidnaps Gary the Gadget Guy and freezes him in his newly built fortress, which he moves into after Puffle Trouble. On November 15, 2012, he takes over Club Penguin Island, and turns it into Club Herbert. He puts up giant statues of himself, covers the buildings in snow, makes undesirable laws and blackens the sun using his High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser. EPF Agents are aware of his sinister new plots, and infiltrate his fortress to stop him. Herbert then kidnapped Agent Dot and Rookie. Herbert's plots reached it's peak when he captured Jet Pack Guy and The Director, which means he has captured all leads of the EPF, and made the island more colder. All the buildings were covered in snow and the agents have shut down all his security terminals. They invaded his lair, shut off the solar laser, and saved the island. , Dot, Aunt Arctic, Gary, and Jet Pack Guy.]] Trivia *If you looked in the Elite Penguin Force case before the Popcorn Explosion you would find a code that gives you access to the Command Room, a certificate that would say you are an EPF Agent, a Spy Phone (Command Room teleport included) and 1500 coins. *In the game, the password to the Command Room is "3000", like Gary's inventions. *The dresser appeared a few days before the game's release, making some penguins suspicious. *As of May 17, 2010, the EPF has taken over all P.S.A. operations. *This agency is the main agency now, the previous being the PSA. *The first letters of the words Everyday Phoning Facility would make EPF. *The shape in Everyday Phoning Facility looked like the EPF logo's shape. *In a blog post by Billybob, he said that starting June 15 there will be weekly assignments. This turned out to be Field Ops. *EPF Agents get paid 350 coins a month, more than the PSA agent's Salary that was 250 coins a month. *When the HQ was destroyed, a sign said: To Do List: *Eat all the popcorn *Plan to catch Herbert *Find a new HQ soon The first letters of each line together spells EPF! *Club Penguin spoiled the EPF in Dubstep Puffle, by showing Herbert to the penguins that are not agents. *The EPF was nearly destroyed during Operation: Blackout, as the Command Room had been destroyed, and Herbert took over the island. *Herbert insults the EPF's name with other insulting words every time he sees them. Here is a list of the names he uses. **Elite Penguin Fools **Error Prone Fumblers **Elite Penguin Failures **Endlessly Pathetic Fools **Easily Perturbed Fowl **Elitist Pompous Frauds **Exceptionally Putrid Foes **Ear Picking Fools **Extemely Pointless Fowl **Environment Protecting Fools Enemies, Threats, and Suspects *Herbert P. Bear Esq. (Ursus Maritimus) *Klutzy (Clubpenguinus Crabus) *Snow Bot *Wheel Bot *Jet Bot *Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 *Webnark (from Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite!) *Destructobot *Loki *The Lizard *Venom *Robbers Gallery Gary2.png|Gary the Gadget Guy Rookie Excited For The Fair 2012.png|Rookie|link=Rookie Jet pack guy.png|Jet Pack Guy|link=Jet Pack Guy Agent dot.png|Dot the Disguise Gal|link=Dot the Disguise Gal Rooms Herbert HQ Director.png|The Director censored|link=The Director of the EPF AAISTHEREALDIRECTOR.png|The Director uncensored|link=The Director of the EPF Banners J93sDyohnOE3SrDzopK2-A89601.gif|A banner of Club Penguin See also *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *EPF Command Room *Elite Puffles *Penguin Secret Agency *Secret Agent 1 Category:DS Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Operation: Blackout Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Rookie Category:Jet Pack Guy Category:Dot Category:Agencies